


Day 13

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Luciana Galvez, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Multi, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Troy is on Luciana's last nerve and all she wants is for him to shut the hell up.





	Day 13

Luciana thrums her fingers against the dining table, watching Nick and Troy from across the table. Tonight’s conversation has been nothing short of a train wreck – at the center of which is Troy. Naturally. Even Nick, who’s usually willing to put up with his bullshit in a way she can’t begin to explain, has been staring in horror, trying to redirect and put an end to the agonizing discussion.

But he fails. Troy is like a dog with a bone and Dennis, a forty-something year old with a beer belly and booming voice, indulges him – arguing and debating things she’s long since lost track of. At this point, all she wants is quiet. All she wants is for Troy to _shut up_.

She stands, moving the table in her haste. Eyes turn towards her but she has only eyes for Nick, narrowed ones that convey a lot without a single word. He nods. She steps away from the table, turning her back to them, but she can hear him whispering something with Troy. She expects them to follow after her as she walks through the twisting, turning halls of the stadium, the makeshift room she calls hers and Nick’s. It’s not Troy’s – she would never allow that – but he’s spent more than enough time here.

She rummages through one of the drawers, pulling out a length of hemp rope. It feels course in her hand and she knows, from past experience, it’s even worse on softer areas of the body. But, well… She doesn’t mind. She likes seeing Troy in pain who in turn likes being in pain and Nick… God only knows what his problem is but she loves him anyways. She supposes, if he’s actually capable of it, Troy does too.

Taking a seat, she waits for them to appear. The knob turns and it reveals the two men – Troy standing a few inches behind Nick. Her legs are crossed, head tilted to the side as she watches them enter. She’s clearly in control the moment the door shuts with a click. Nick slinks around to stand beside her but Troy sticks out his chin. Neither speak, waiting on her.

Dark brown eyes meet Troy’s baby blues. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you tonight,” she says, picking up the rope. His eyes flick to it and then back to her face.

“Yeah?”

She’s on her feet in a second, stalking towards him with a sharp glare and flared nostrils. He flinches but it’s not out of fear. He knows what comes next – what it means when her hand presses against his cheek, a mockery of a caress, and then trails down to his shoulder. She pushes him down on his knees and he doesn’t say a word. He knows she won’t tolerate his bullshit. Under Nick, he can get away with murder and massacre. Under her, he kneels on cracking ice.

Luciana winds the rope around his head, sliding it between his teeth. She ties it off in the back, feel his wavy, unkempt hair. She traces a finger down his jaw, then steps back, admiring him. Troy is a piece of shit. She hates him, though no longer with a burning rage. Still, she can appreciate him for what he is – a very handsome man. And she can tolerate him because, despite it indicating his horrible taste in men, Nick cares deeply about him.

“He’d look better without clothes,” she murmurs to herself, though both of them can hear her. She glances over at Nick, raising an eyebrow. “So would you.”

She’s tempted to completely ignore Troy – to siddle up beside Nick, slip her hands underneath his clothes, and drag him down to the bed where she can have her way with him. But Troy is _here_ and when he’s here she can’t ignore him. He gets antsy and impatient and Nick takes pity on him midway through sex, leaving her unsatisfied until the psychopath joins them in bed.

Troy’s a psychopath. Nick can hem and haw over the definition all day long – it’s the truth.

He’s a pretty one though, and one that capitulates beneath her dominance just so well. She steps behind him, gaze trained on Nick. “Take you clothes off,” she orders the younger of the two, dragging Troy to his feet and shoving him towards the bed. “And then his.” She grabs something cold and metallic, tossing it onto the bed beside Troy as Nick hastily strips. He pauses, holding up the handcuffs with a single finger.

“You really pissed her off,” he comments to Troy who makes a muffled sound around his gag, rolling over onto his back.

She stands back, watching as they shed their clothes, revealing bare skin to the warm night air. Nick is tanner than Troy, smaller and more lanky. Troy is muscular but his skin is littered with scars. She paused the first time she saw those, knowing they were the evidence of a story she didn’t want to hear. Troy never offered it though and if it bothered Nick (it did, she knows that), he discussed it with Troy instead of her.

They’re naked before her now, waiting for her orders. Being in control of this – of _them_ – feels so right. She could make them do anything. It’s hard to decide just what to order but eventually she settles on it, stalking towards them with swaying hips, losing her clothes along her path.

She presses down on Troy’s chest until his back hits the bed. He grunts and she pinches his arm – she still doesn’t want to hear a single sound out of him. She throws her legs across his lap, straddling him as she says, “I’m going to ride him and then you’re going to fuck me.”

Troy doesn’t make a sound but there’s interest in his eyes. She can hear Nick behind them, grabbing condoms out of a drawer. Maybe they’re playing with fire when it comes to those two years into the apocalypse but it’s better to wear even faulty protection then hold your skin to the flame. He steps up behind them, his weight heavy on her back. She lifts her hips enough for him reach underneath them, sliding one of the condoms onto Troy’s hard cock. His fingers move upwards, touching her. He gently brushes her clit before growing bolder with his movements, turning her low hum of arousal into an electric spark.

Nick slips a finger inside her and then a second, pressing against the sweet spot inside her. She trembles but she doesn’t come. She wants to wait until she’s gone one of them inside her but she needs that to start now.

Understanding, Nick’s hands retreat. Luciana lines herself up over Troy, placing her hands on his shoulders as she lowers herself onto his cock. Every inch of him feels good. He fills her – usually with hatred but this time with pleasure. She rises herself up off him and then slides back down. His eyes flutter shut but he doesn’t whimper or moan.

Nick isn’t one to sit back. He would if she told him to but she hasn’t. He’s there, caressing his hands over her thighs and up her torso. He presses his lips to her neck as he fondles her breasts, tweaking her nipples, sending pleasure racing through her body. He worships her as she rides Troy, setting a fast but uneven pace that has his face scrunching up and his jaw clenching around the gag.

She knows when he’s dangerously close to coming, dangling on the edge, and she pauses, reaching between them to tightly grip the base of his cock. His eyes fly open, surprise quickly morphing into frustration. Luciana grins down at him.

“I said I was going to ride you, not that you were going to come.”

She pulls herself off of him, giving him a look that dares him to disobey her. She lays herself on the bed, drawing Nick in. She can see exasperation in the creases of his expression but it quickly disappears when he lines up and slips inside of her. She gasps, hooking her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. He uses one hand to hold himself up as he pounds into her, the other snaking between there sweat-slick bodies to find her clit. He massages the nub, rubbing and rolling it with his fingers with practice and ease. He sends her hurtling towards her orgasm in no time at all, following her shortly thereafter.

Nick lays draped over her for a few moments, his breath tickling her skin. Eventually he gets off and she sits up. Her eyes flick to Troy, still laying on his back – hard as rock and gagged, hands cuffed behind his back. Tilting her head to the side, she debates what to do. She doesn’t really want to do anything though. Troy looks best like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
